This invention relates generally to racks for retaining barbershop devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for retaining a plurality of hair care accessories having a plurality of retractable reel assemblies configured to maintain power cords in an untangled manner.
A barber or salon technician uses many electric hair care devices throughout the course of a day and, sometimes, in the course of cutting or grooming a single client's hair. For instance, a barber may have five or six electric clippers each being configured to cut hair to a predetermined depth or having a predetermined blade width. A common problem is that the electric cords of these numerous electric devices become tangled with one another. Further, tangled electric cords may result in the cords wearing down and leaving exposed wires. The cords must either be repaired or completely replaced at considerable expense.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for minimizing or eliminating the problem of tangled electric cords. Namely, cords may be organized using strap ties. Alternatively, a thick plastic sleeve may be coupled to the electric cords to prevent the wear and tear suggested above. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing products and methods for alleviating the negative results of tangled electric cords in a barbershop or salon environment, electric cords still get tangled when hair care devices are repeatedly extended and then returned to a storage position amongst multiple other devices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus to retain a plurality of hair care devices in a manner that keeps respective power cords from tangling.